Tout commence maintenant
by Veratimmie
Summary: Du temps des Maraudeurs. Leur cinquième année... ou le début de l'histoire d'amour SiriusRemus...Attention: slash SBRL. Complète!
1. Fin d'année

Voilà encore une histoire. Avec mes deux préférés : Sirius et Remus.

Tout ça avec des personnages qui ne m'appartiennent pas...

Et si vous n'aimez pas les slashs, inutile d'aller plus loin... D'ailleurs, moi aussi je n'irai pas beaucoup plus loin (ce qui veut dire : amateur/trice de lemon, vous serez déçu/e !!!)

J'aime le jeu des sentiments...Pour le reste, ça ne regarde que mes persos... Et comme ils sont un peu prudes....-))))

Fin de leur quatrième année à Poudlard. Ils ont 15 ans.

* * *

- Il m'énerve à coller Remus comme ça ! dit Sirius en s'asseyant sur la pelouse.

- Il colle tout le monde, sourit James. C'est le tour de Remus.

- Mais Remus aime être tranquille quand il lit... Peter pourrait respecter cela, au moins !

- Parce que tu le fais, toi ? s'esclaffa James.

- Oui, je le laisse seul quand il en a besoin...répondit Sirius.

- Et ben, c'est bien le seul que tu laisserais tranquille. James réprima à peine un petit rire.

- Je ne suis pas Peter, et si Remus a envie d'être seul, je le laisse seul... Sirius avait répondu un peu vivement, et avec un sérieux tel que James se tourna vers lui, étonné.

- Ne te fâche pas, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui te gêne, que Peter soit un pot de colle ou que Remus n'ait pas ce qu'il veut ?

Sirius chassa d'un geste nerveux une mèche un peu longue qui tombait sur son visage.

- Surtout que Peter ne fiche pas la paix à Remus... Remus aime s'isoler de temps en temps. On peut lui accorder ce plaisir, non ?

- oh, oh... fit James sans quitter son ami des yeux. Mais comme tu défends Remus !!!

Sirius se retourna vers James.

- Quoi d'étonnant dans ce que j'ai dit ? Remus souffre assez d'être ce qu'il est, on peut essayer de lui rendre les choses plus douces, non ? Il est toujours trop gentil avec Peter...

- Comme avec nous, dit James. Mais pourquoi la présence de Peter t'ennuie ? Il ne fait rien de mal, tu sais...

Sirius fit la grimace.

- Je n'ai rien contre Peter, je trouve ça plutôt amusant, la façon qu'il a de nous suivre partout, comme si on était des idoles... Mais Remus a besoin d'être seul de temps en temps...Je le sais, je le sens...

- Dis donc, c'est nouveau cette façon de sentir que les gens ont besoin de calme, ou c'est réservé à Remus ? Ironisa James.

Sirius regarda James. Ce dernier fut surpris de la gravité inhabituelle de Sirius.

- Sirius, dis-moi, que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu es bien sérieux, tout d'un coup ?

Sirius baissa la tête, attrapa un brin d'herbe et le mâchonna avant de répondre.

- Je ne veux pas que Remus soit ennuyé, c'est tout...

- Mais personne ne l'ennuie, Sirius... Je suis sûr que la présence de Peter ne le gêne même pas...

- Je n'aime pas qu'on l'embête, c'est tout, insista Sirius en s'allongeant, les mains sous la tête.

James laissa passer un moment puis se pencha au-dessus de son ami :

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Remus ?

- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je pense de lui ?

- Et ben, tu l'apprécies, non ?

- Bien sûr, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui ne l'apprécie pas ? Il est intelligent, sensible...et pas mal...Il finit sa phrase dans un murmure.

- Comme moi, non ?

Sirius sourit.

- Oui, en quelque sorte, mais encore un peu plus...Et lui est fragile...Pas comme toi !

- Et c'est pour ça que tu nous presses de devenir des animagi, pour le protéger ?

- Bien sûr, enfin nous pourrons lui être utile ....et il saura qu'il compte pour nous.

- Qu'il compte pour nous, ou pour toi ?

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Sirius en se relevant sur ses avants- bras.

- Et bien, depuis dix minutes, tu me parles de Remus et j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus qu'un ami pour toi...répondit James, avec un sourire en coin.

Sirius rosit à peine aux sous-entendus de son ami.

- Je me pose des questions, reprit Sirius après un instant. Crois-tu que ce soit normal ?

- Normal ?

- Oui. Crois-tu que ce soit normal que je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un l'embête, que je sois toujours à regarder où il est, ce qu'il fait... A ne pas aimer quand il est absent...

- Et ça fait longtemps, ça, demanda James ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est venu doucement...Mais ça commence à devenir très ennuyeux. Je n'arrive presque plus à ne pas y penser.

- Penser à Remus, tu veux dire ?

- Oui... Je sais que c'est notre ami, mais franchement, là, je ne comprends plus très bien, avoua Sirius.

- Tu sais ce qu'il t'arrive demanda James ?

- Non.

- Tu es en train de tomber amoureux...

- Amoureux, moi ?

- Oui, bien sûr...

- Tu veux dire, comme toi tu l'es de Lily ? James acquiesça de la tête.

Il se passa un long moment avant que les garçons ne reprirent leur discussion.

- Tu vas le lui dire, interrogea James ?

- Tu es fou ? Sûrement pas. Imagine, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise ? Et après, quelle sera sa réaction, face à un ami homosexuel ?

- Peut-être l'est-il aussi ?

- Et bien, j'attendrai qu'il le dise...

- Tu veux rire ? Tu as autant de patience qu'un chien à qui on promet une promenade !

- Et bien, je ne dirai rien, et toi non plus...Sirius se leva et dit en riant à James : Allez, viens, assez parlé ! Si on allait s'entraîner pour le match de la semaine prochaine ?


	2. Retour à Poudlard

La fin d'année est passée, et voici la fin de l'été....

* * *

James était assis sur le sac de couchage que Sirius avait sorti de sa tente, plantée dans le jardin de la maison des Potter. La mère de James lui avait proposé de dormir dans la maison mais Sirius avait décliné la proposition. C'était suffisamment gentil de leur part de lui permettre d'installer la tente dans le jardin. Et aussi, il préférait avoir un peu solitude. Il en avait besoin après les jours difficiles qu'il avait passé dans sa famille. Les deux amis discutaient sereinement. Ils étaient à une semaine de la rentrée à Poudlard. Une année importante allait commencer pour eux, avec le passage des BUSE.

« Tu es pressé de retourner à Poudlard, demanda James ?

-Bien sûr, pas toi ?

-Si... Je me demande si on va les trouver changés ?

-Qui, ils ?

-Et bien, nos amis, Peter, Remus, les autres...

-Lily, glissa Sirius avec un sourire.

-Oui, Lily, reprit James, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tu y penses souvent ?

-Tout le temps, répondit James. Et toi, tu penses à lui ?

-Ben oui. Je pensais que le fait de ne pas le voir simplifierait les choses. Mais ça ne fait qu'empirer. Ca m'énerve. Je ne peux pas contrôler ça...

-Ben laisses-toi aller, dit James en haussant les épaules.

-Oui, c'est facile à dire. Mais j'ai peur d'être à nouveau à côté de lui. De le voir tout le temps.

-Et alors, c'est ça qui est bien, non ? Moi, en tout cas, je ne me plains pas de revoir Lily. Elle me manque.

-Mais toi, elle ne partage pas le même dortoir. Je vais avoir peur de le regarder, maintenant.

-N'importe quoi ! Comment veux-tu qu'il se doute de quelque chose ?

-J'ai toujours l'impression que ça se voit dans mes yeux.

-Je t'assure que ce n'est pas écrit « J'aime Remus » dedans ! rit James.

-Heureusement, on va avoir du travail. Tu sais, j'ai presque réussi à me transformer. Tu n'auras pas de mal à le faire, toi aussi. Par contre, on aura peut-être plus de mal à le faire faire à Peter.

-Sans aucun doute. Mais il faudra être prudent. Tu sais que c'est interdit ! Si mes parents le savaient, ils piqueraient une colère !

-Au moins de ce côté-là, ça ne peut pas être pire pour moi ! ironisa Sirius. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à les supporter...

-Et ton frère a rejoint les mangemorts ? Ca veut dire qu'il ne sera pas à Poudlard, alors ?

-Oui, il n'ira pas. Je sens que cette année va être tranquille pour moi ! Personne pour me surveiller...

-Oui, on va pouvoir s'occuper comme il faut de notre ami Severus !!!

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Sirius était allongé sur son lit, les rideaux tirés. Il était sans doute très tard et il n'y avait plus de bruit dans la chambre, hormis le ronflement léger de Peter. Dans le lointain, le silence de la campagne autour du château. Sirius retrouvait les sons familiers des années précédentes. Quelques hiboux volaient, sans cris. Sirius était attentif à tous les bruits de la nuit. Attentif ? En fait il cherchait à identifier ce qu'il entendait. Et encore plus précisément, il cherchait à capter la respiration de ses amis. De _ses _amis ? Il fit la grimace. Non, il cherchait la respiration de Remus. Dormait-il ? Etait-il comme lui, occupé à trouver le sommeil ?

Sirius était heureux de se retrouver dans cette chambre, avec ses compagnons. L'été lui avait semblé long. Il y avait eu ces accrochages, de plus en plus fréquents avec ses parents, sa mère surtout. Et quelques jours de répit passés dans la famille de James, son meilleur ami, son frère. Les soirées passées avec lui à disserter sur tout, la vie, l'avenir, l'amour aussi... L'amour... Sirius eut un sourire. James avait parlé de Lily. Il en avait parlé pendant des heures. Et Sirius, lui, s'était posé des questions. Sans arrêt. Ce qu'il éprouvait était nouveau. Il se sentait complètement démuni par rapport à ça. James, qui se posait beaucoup moins de question, avait fourni la réponse : Sirius était amoureux. Amoureux ... Sirius avait longtemps réfléchi. Un message de Remus, complètement anodin, arrivé par hibou chez James déclencha chez lui une telle vague d'émotion qu'il se rendit à l'évidence : il était amoureux. Amoureux de Remus, de ses boucles châtain, de ses yeux noisette, son profil fin, volontaire, sa voix douce qui les sermonnait, lui et James quand ils allaient trop loin dans leurs plaisanteries...Remus... Sirius sourit , les yeux remplis de l'image de son ami. Il se retourna, serra l'oreiller dans ses bras, y enfouit son visage, et s'endormit, le cœur gonflé d'émotion.


	3. POV Remus

Nous avons vu comment Sirius vivait ce retour à Poudlard. Je vous propose maintenant de voir comment Remus, lui, le vit...

* * *

Confortablement installé dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, Remus lisait. Il appréciait la chaleur du feu. En fait, il détestait le froid. Le froid qui lui rappelait sa condition de loup-garou.

Et il appréciait également de se retrouver un moment seul, sans la compagnie de ses amis. Il avait trouvé ce stratagème dans sa première année, quand il voulait être tranquille. Il se réfugiait derrière un livre, et ainsi, pouvait laisser vagabonder ses réflexions sans être interrompu.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas la compagnie de ses amis, au contraire, il appréciait de s'en être fait, mais il avait besoin de temps en temps de calme pour laisser exploser ses pensées et pouvoir les maîtriser. Car par moment, elles le dépassaient et il ne pouvait plus les contrôler. Surtout quand Sirius était présent. Et cela arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment.

L'été l'avait laissé un peu tranquille. Ne pas le voir était certes, difficile, mais au moins, il n'avait pas à faire d'effort pour se contrôler. Et la rentrée était venue. Le retrouver, comme en son souvenir, avec un peu plus de maturité peut-être. Les mêmes cheveux noirs, le regard gris-bleu qui brillait, l'allure nonchalante, mais teintée d'élégance naturelle, le même sourire irrésistible...

Remus sourit derrière son livre. Il apprécia le calme de la pièce. Ses amis étaient sortis se promener. Il avait préféré rester seul, soi-disant pour lire, mais en réalité pour penser à lui. Remus aimait se bercer d'histoires. Une façon d'échapper à la réalité, trop dure à son égard. Non seulement il devait vivre avec son état de loup-garou, mais en plus, venait s'y rajouter son homosexualité. Ca faisait beaucoup à gérer.

Remus soupira. En fait, il était resté très enfant, et les histoires qu'il se racontait ressemblait davantage à des contes. Il sourit. Il y donnait à Sirius le rôle de prince, courageux, avec toutes les vertus possibles. Et lui en danger, avait besoin de lui. Ca, par contre, n'était pas loin de la vérité. Sirius lui donnait l'envie de vivre. Combien de fois, souvent après les nuits de pleine lune, s'était-il trouvé découragé, fatigué de la vie. Et Sirius arrivait, avec plein de projets, d'idées à réaliser, de plans à mettre au point... Oui, il avait besoin de lui. Il ne le dirait jamais, mais il lui était indispensable. Comme le prince à la Belle au bois dormant, il le réveillait à la vie. La comparaison le fit sourire, elle lui plaisait bien. Il se voyait bien en princesse endormie, recevant le baiser des lèvres douces de Sirius...

« - Et bien, tu dors ? Une main lui secoua l'épaule.

Remus sursauta. James, Sirius et Peter étaient près de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux complètement :

-J'ai du somnoler...

-Ton livre devait être passionnant, rit Sirius. Rappelles moi de ne pas commencer à le lire !! »

* * *

Remus regarda par la fenêtre. Le temps était couvert. La nuit commençait à tomber, mais on pouvait encore voir les arbres du parc qui ondulaient sous assauts du vent. Il frissonna. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de sortir.

Il leva les yeux. La lune n'était pas encore levée, mais il savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas. Il devait se dépêcher pour arriver à la cabane avant que la métamorphose n'ait commencé. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit, courant pour atteindre le saule cogneur. Il appuya sur l'endroit qui ouvrit le passage et s'y engouffra. Il y fut à l'abri du vent.

Il soupira et laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Il détestait ses nuits de pleine lune où son corps se transformait et où son âme disparaissait. Il pensa à ses amis, bien au chaud au château. Et Sirius. S'il pouvait le sauver de cet état. Il secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il être amoureux de lui, comment se le permettait-il, lui, le monstre ? La colère le submergea et lui embrouilla les idées. La métamorphose avait commencé....


	4. La métamorphose

- Dépêchez-vous, les harangua Sirius.

- Oui, oui, on se dépêche... répondit James qui arrivait en courant, suivi de loin par Peter qui les suivait visiblement à regret.

Ils avaient traversé tout le parc et s'abritèrent derrière un arbre, de sorte qu'ils ne craignaient pas être vus du château.

- Allons-y, dit Sirius.

- Je...Vous êtes sûrs, demanda Peter ?

- Mais oui, on ne craint rien, répondit Sirius.

- On en a fait d'autres ! remarqua James.

- Quel trouillard quand même ! observa Sirius. Tu peux retourner au château si tu veux !

- Non, dis Peter, je viens.

Les trois amis se regardèrent et Sirius commença le premier. Il prit une inspiration et se concentra un moment. Tout à coup, il sembla diminuer de taille, son visage et son corps, dont les vêtements avaient disparus, se couvrirent de poils, longs, noirs, comme ses cheveux. Puis il aboya. Sa transformation en chien était complète.

James l'avait suivi de près et était devenu un cerf aux belles proportions, des bois le couronnant. Peter avait attendu et les voyant en animaux, se transforma rapidement, lui aussi, en rat. A la différence de Remus qui perdait entièrement contrôle de son corps et de son âme, en devenant des animagi, Sirius, James et Peter gardaient leurs pensées humaines.

Peter savait ce qu'il devait faire. De par sa petite taille, son rôle était d'ouvrir le passage à ses amis. Ceux-ci s'y engouffrèrent. Le chien partit devant, reniflant un peu partout. Le cerf et le rat suivant, à quelque distance. Le chien arriva à la porte de la cabane et suivant la piste de Remus, monta l'escalier.

Dans la pièce, le loup garou tournait comme un animal en cage, se cognant aux rares meubles et aux murs. Il s'arrêta en voyant le chien. Le loup se mit à gronder et sauta sur le chien. Le cerf arriva et d'un coup de ses bois renversa le loup. Aussitôt le chien bondit dessus et l'immobilisa entre ses pattes. Le rat observait sans bouger, caché près de la porte. Le loup garou essaya de se dégager mais le chien était de grande taille, très lourd sur lui. Le loup, vaincu, ne bougea plus.

La nuit se passa ainsi, calmement. Le chien toujours sur le loup, immobile.

Au petit matin, lorsque Remus retrouva son aspect humain, il eut l'impression d'être écrasé. Il se dégagea, et vit avec stupeur qu'il était coincé sous un énorme chien noir, aux poils longs. Un peu plus loin, un cerf dormait. Il ne vit pas le rat, rentré dans un trou près de la porte. Remus regarda autour de lui, interrogatif... Il ne se rappelait pas avoir vu d'animaux quand il était rentré dans la cabane la veille au soir. Le chien s'étira et ouvrit les yeux. Quand il les posa sur Remus, il se transforma sous l'œil étonné de Remus.

« Sirius...

Sirius sourit :

- On t'avait prévenu...

Remus acquiesça. Bien sûr, Sirius et James lui avait parlé de leur idée de devenir des animagi, mais il les avait découragé, ils enfreignaient la loi. Et il avait, sottement, pensé qu'ils avaient abandonné leur idée. James se transforma à ce moment là.

- Vite, dit Sirius, il faut qu'on retourne au château, ou on va avoir des histoires...

- Ou est Peter ? demanda James

- Ici, répondit ce dernier, sortant de son trou pour la transformation.

Remus les regardait tour à tour, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Sans autre explication, les trois amis coururent dans le couloir pour rejoindre le parc puis le château le plus rapidement possible. Encore sous le choc, Remus les suivit, sans courir. Lui devait passer à l'infirmerie où Mme Pomfresh l'attendait, comme chaque fois, pour soigner les plaies qu'il se faisait, et lui donner un remontant. Elle remarqua simplement qu'il avait beaucoup moins de blessures et aussi paraissait moins fatigué que d'habitude. Remus ne répondit rien. Il rejoignit sa chambre, bénéficiant d'une journée de repos.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, repensant à ses amis.

Quand ceux-ci le rejoignirent, il commença par les admonester. Savaient-ils se qu'ils risquaient ? Non seulement de se faire renvoyer, mais en plus de passer devant le juge aux affaires magiques frauduleuses...

Sirius s'assit à côté de lui et dit, prenant James à témoin :

« Et voilà comment il nous remercie pour lui tenir compagnie, lui éviter des blessures !!!

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Bien sûr, ça lui faisait plaisir, mais il se sentait responsable et craignait pour ses amis qu'ils aient de gros problèmes.

James haussa les épaules :

- Rien à craindre...On ne le fera que ces jours-là et on rentrera très vite le matin. Ni vus, ni connus !

Sirius approuva. Remus les regarda. Dans leurs yeux, brillaient la flamme qu'il connaissait trop bien. Celles qu'ils arboraient quand ils réussissaient à jouer un tour à quelqu'un. Il avait un doute sur ce qui les avait animés pour devenir des animagis : l'aider, lui, ou braver l'interdit en même temps que démontrer leur intelligence à faire l'impossible ? Il pencha pour la seconde version. Ca collait bien aux personnages. Même si Sirius affirma le contraire, appuyé de James. Quoiqu'il en soit, Remus dut avouer qu'il était surpris, mais agréablement, et que ça le réconfortait.


	5. Douces pensées

Juste pour vous faire patienter, un peu de romance pure...En attendant le prochain chapitre, qui sera un peu plus mouvementé...

* * *

Quelques mois étaient passés. Remus avait du se faire à l'idée d'être accompagné par ses trois amis les nuits de pleine lune. Et la perspective de ces nuits était devenue moins douloureuse. Il les abordait maintenant presque avec décontraction. Presque. En tout cas, ces nuits laissaient moins de traces sur son corps. Et Remus avait gagné en assurance. Il était plus décontracté. 

xxxxxxx

Sirius, maintenant, attendait presque avec impatience les nuits de pleine lune. D'abord parce qu'il avait vraiment l'impression de protéger Remus. Celui-ci était moins fatigué après de telles nuits. Il l'avait vu tellement mal toutes ces années, le lendemain de ses escapades. Fatigué, et triste bien souvent. Maintenant, Remus avait pratiquement perdu ce fond de tristesse dans les yeux. Et ça, Sirius en était heureux. Très heureux. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Remus soit malheureux, ne serait-ce qu l'espace d'une journée. Il aimait tellement son sourire, et l'éclat de ses yeux quand il souriait. Et aussi, il y avait une autre raison. Mais celle-ci, il n'en n'avait parlé à personne. Même pas à James. C'était une raison inavouable, même à son meilleur ami. Lui-même ne se l'était avoué qu'à la dernière pleine Lune. Ce qu'il attendait de ces nuits, était l'instant où sous l'aspect de l'énorme chien, il tenait le loup-garou entre ses pattes. Il savait que d'abord ce n'était pas tout à fait Remus, mais au petit matin, quand ils se réveillaient, c'était vraiment Remus. Et même si ce moment ne durait pas longtemps, il sentait la chaleur du corps de son ami. Son corps à lui gardait comme l'empreinte de cet instant, depuis la dernière lune, il y a ... presque deux semaines maintenant. Au petit matin, il se relevait, laissant Remus libre de se relever et quittait son apparence de chien. Il se demandait toujours ce dont Remus se souvenait. Les loups-garous perdaient toute humanité lors de leur transformation involontaire. C'était une question qu'il n'osait pas poser à Remus. Et qu'il ne poserait pas. Car derrière cette question, c'en était une autre qu'il voulait poser : se rappelait-il du corps de Sirius sur le sien ? Et plus encore : est- ce qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui ? Et ça, il n'était pas prêt, non pas à poser la question, mais surtout il n'était pas prêt à entendre la réponse. Contrairement aux autres élèves, qui regardaient Sirius avec admiration, envie, Remus ne montrait rien. Ses yeux noisette qui brillaient se montraient aussi insondables que l'âme de leur propriétaire...Mais à la limite, ça ne gênait pas Sirius. Ainsi, il pouvait tout penser : que Remus le considère comme un ami, ou qu'il l'aime, pourquoi pas ?

xxxxxxxx

Remus se sentait bien. Trop bien. Il savourait la vie comme un enfant. Il se demandait si Sirius se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait. Chaque mois, la même feinte… Chaque mois, quand la lune avait disparu dans l'obscurité, précédant le lever du soleil, Remus retrouvait sa forme humaine avant que ses amis ne s'en aperçoivent. Sûrement fatigués de la nuit, ils dormaient bien après que lui ne soit éveillé. La première fois, il avait été surpris par l'aspect de ses amis, mais il avait appris à les connaître. Et il devait admettre que leurs animagi correspondaient bien à leurs personnalités. Et à apprécier leur compagnie. Bien apprécier leur compagnie. Surtout celle de ce gros chien que devenait Sirius. Il se retrouvait toutes les nuits de pleine lune coincé sous les énormes pattes de l'animal. Et il devait avouer qu'il était loin de détester cela. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas réellement Sirius, quoique lui gardait son âme sous son aspect canin. Mais le cœur qui battait contre sa poitrine était bien celui de Sirius. Il lui semblait sentir encore ses battements contre lui. Et comme bercé par ces palpitations, il se rendormait sans bouger, sous la chaleur de l'animal. Au petit matin, le froid que Sirius laissait en se levant le réveillait à nouveau. Sirius n'avait pas du s'en apercevoir, car chaque fois, au réveil, il se dressait d'un bond, comme éprouvant une sorte d'effroi de se trouver si près de lui. C'est pour cela que Remus faisait semblant de dormir, pour rester en contact avec ce qu'était Sirius…


	6. La tour d'astronomie

Remus était parti pour la Tour d'astronomie. Seul. James et Sirius étaient en train de mettre au point un plan destiné à illuminer les cheveux de leurs « amis » Serpentards d'un beau rose fuschia. Quant à Peter, il terminait laborieusement un parchemin sur l'histoire des sorciers. Remus voulait voir si le nuage d'étoiles, la Ruche, ou la Crèche, dont ils avaient parlé en cours était effectivement visible. La nuit promettait d'être douce. Et il ne détestait pas être seul. Il grimpa les escaliers. Le télescope était sur la terrasse. Il s'approcha, mais eut la désagréable surprise de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée. Et celui qui avait eut la même idée était Severus Rogue. Remus retint une grimace. Oh, il n'avait pas contre lui l'animosité de James et Sirius, mais il ne le portait pas non plus dans son cœur. Severus leva la tête : « Tiens, Remus... il eut un sourire... Tu es venu voir le nuage, toi aussi ?

-Oui...répondit Remus.

- Tien, tu peux regarder, j'ai mis le télescope dans l'axe. » Et Severus s'écarta pour laisser passer Remus. Celui-ci le remercia d'un sourire, en pensant que ses amis l'avaient peut-être jugé un peu rapidement. Remus accorda la lunette à sa vue et contempla le nuage d'étoiles. Tâche brumeuse peu visible à l'œil nu, au télescope, on distinguait nettement le champ d'étoiles qui le composait. Il se passa un moment avant que Severus ne reprenne :

« Belle visibilité, ce soir, non ?

-c'est vraiment magnifique...

Severus s'était rapproché de Remus.

-et tu es venu seul, sans tes « amis » ?

Remus le regarda :

-pourquoi ?

-parce que ce n'est pas souvent qu'on te croise seul...Note bien que je ne déteste pas de te voir seul...La voix de Severus était basse et il s'était encore rapproché de Remus. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire mais, méfiant, en profita pour s'éloigner du télescope. Severus le suivit dans son mouvement. Remus se trouva le dos au mur. Impossible de reculer plus loin. Severus le regarda, lui sourit et mit une main à côté de l'épaule de Remus, lui faisant un barrage de ce côté-là.

-Remus J.Lupin, tu m'as toujours semblé si différent des autres...Peut-être pourrions nous être amis ? Ou plus encore...

Remus était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait coincé et il détestait le ton qu'employait Severus. Celui-ci, de sa main libre, commença à jouer avec ses cheveux.

-J'aime beaucoup tes petites boucles...Severus était vraiment très près.

-Laisse-moi, Severus, laisse-moi...

Remus tenta de se dégager mais l'autre était plus fort que lui.

-Allons, Remus, tu ne veux pas te laisser faire ? Je pourrais t'apporter tellement...tellement de bonnes choses... Pendant qu'il parlait, Severus avait déboutonné la chemise de Remus.

-Lâche-moi ! Cette fois, Remus avait crié, il avait peur. L'autre souriait excessivement, sûr de lui.

-Remus, tu me plais beaucoup, tu sais...Il avait rapproché son visage de celui de Remus, le frôlant presque. Remus détourna la tête.

-Laisse-moi, sa voix tremblait. Laisse-moi, s'il te plait...

-s'il me plait, reprit l'autre, plus mielleux encore. On vient juste de commencer... Sa main caressa le torse de Remus. Celui-ci regarda désespérément vers le ciel : si seulement la lune était pleine, s'il devenait le loup-garou...Malheureusement, on était juste en fin de dernier quartier, et elle n'était même pas visible en soirée. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes...

A ce moment, Severus fut poussé brutalement sur le côté. Sirius et James venaient d'arriver sur la terrasse. Sirius avait attrapé Severus par le col et l'avait plaqué à son tour contre le mur. Bien que pas beaucoup plus grand que Severus, Sirius avait une force nerveuse beaucoup plus importante, et le simple fait que l'autre ait pu maltraiter Remus avait décuplé ses forces. Il le regarda avec toute la haine qu'il pouvait et murmura à son oreille, la voix pleine de menaces :

« Je t'interdis de toucher à Remus. Tu t'en approches à moins de dix mètres tu es mort. Tu as compris ? »

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête. Il détestait James et Sirius, mais en cette seconde, il eut un moment de crainte. Ce dernier avait tellement de haine dans le regard...Quand il le lâcha, Severus s'en fut, sans un coup d'œil aux autres.

James avait rattrapé Remus qui, lâché par Severus, s'était affaissé.

« Ca va, Remus ? demanda James.

Remus le regarda, avec encore, au fond des yeux, des restes de peur...James mit son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme. Remus tremblait. James retira son pull et lui mit sur le dos. « Merci », murmura Remus. Il enfila le pull. Il était mieux. James l'entraîna avec lui vers la chambre.

Sirius n'avait pas bougé. La colère le submergeait. Il eut un cri rauque et se transforma en chien, puis il dévala l'escalier et courut jusqu'à la forêt. On entendit l'animal hurler.

James avait ramené Remus dans leur chambre. Remus ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie mais prendre un bain. Ce qu'il partit faire dans la salle de bains des préfets.


	7. Suite et

Je sais, mes chapitres sont courts. Mais c'est comme ça que moi, j'aime lire les histoires. Ca m'énerve un peu les chapitres qui n'en finissent pas...J'aime bien que ça soit comme dans un livre: hop, on tourne la page...Ne m'en voulez pas! En échange, j'essaie de les publier assez vite...Ca compense, non?

* * *

Une heure après, Sirius revint. 

« Je me demandais où tu étais passé ! dit James.

-j'avais besoin de me calmer...répondit Sirius. Et Remus, comment va-t-il ?

-Il est allé prendre un bain. Je l'ai entendu remonter tout à l'heure, je suppose qu'il doit dormir...

-Je le hais...dit Sirius en serrant les poings.

-Encore plus qu'avant ? Impossible...remarqua James. Allez, continua-t-il en voyant que le regard de Sirius se troublait, ça va... Nous sommes arrivés à temps et Remus en est quitte pour une bonne peur...

-Mais imagine...

-Ca ne sert à rien d'imaginer...Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit arrivé au bon moment. Ne t'inquiète pas, Remus n'a rien eu...Il va bien... Tu entends ?

Sirius se pinça les lèvres.

James sourit :

-Tu peux peut-être aller le voir pour le rassurer ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-James, s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, je ne me le pardonnerais pas, tu sais ça, non ?

James le prit par les épaules et approchant sa tête de son oreille, murmura :

-je crois que j'ai bien compris que tu étais très amoureux de Remus... » Sur ce, les deux amis montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre pour se coucher. Peter ronronnait déjà. Quant à Remus, il avait tiré ses rideaux et ils n'osèrent pas le déranger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius ne dormait pas. Il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. Sans arrêt lui revenait l'image de Severus osant toucher Remus. En même temps, lui venait un sentiment de culpabilité. Il aurait du accompagner Remus. Oui, mais, comment aurait-il pu deviner ? Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Et puis, il aurait voulu voir Remus. S'assurer que ça allait.

Il finit par se lever. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. La lune était levée. « Dernier quartier, murmura-t-il. _Remus avait encore du temps avant la prochaine pleine Lune, _pensa-t-il..

-oui, un peu plus de deux semaines avant la pleine Lune, dit une voix derrière lui, murmurant comme lui.

Sirius se retourna, surpris. Remus était debout. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, juste à côté de Sirius.

-Tu ne dors pas ? demanda ce dernier.

-J'ai un peu de mal à m'endormir, avoua Remus.

-Je...on aurait du t'accompagner, tout à l'heure...

-Mais j'avais envie d'être seul, dit Remus. Ce n'est pas de votre faute...Au contraire, je vous remercie...Il regarda à nouveau la lune.

Sirius regardait son profil, bien dessiné. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le bercer...Remus tourna la tête vers lui. Sirius apprécia l'éclat des yeux noisette, on aurait dit que des petites étoiles brillaient à l'intérieur.

-Et toi, tu ne dors pas ? demanda Remus, le ramenant sur terre. Sirius rougit, espérant que l'obscurité le cache, et détourna son regard.

-pareil...répondit-il, je ne trouve pas le sommeil... Pas assez de moutons à compter ! plaisanta-t-il.

-Sirius, je... Merci. Murmura Remus.

Sirius le regarda et sourit :

-De rien...

Et comme Remus se tournait à nouveau vers la fenêtre, Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule :

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Remus se retourna vers lui

-oui...Ca va. J'ai eu un peu peur, mais ça va... » Il sourit à Sirius et ajouta : « Je vais quand même essayer de dormir, on a un cours d'histoire de la magie demain après-midi, et je ne voudrais pas m'endormir pendant le cours... » Il se dirigea vers son lit et avant de fermer les rideaux souhaita bonne nuit à Sirius.

Sirius regarda les rideaux fermés, hésitant. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Il aurait voulu que Remus reste un peu. Quelle espèce de pudibonderie l'avait empêché de le retenir ? Pourquoi agissait-il contre ses désirs, contre ses sentiments ? Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, sans tirer les rideaux. Il avait peur de se retrouver seul. Seul avec encore toutes les images de Remus. Avec encore tout cet amour qu'il lui portait et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ca lui pesait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas dire les choses, de ne pas s'exprimer. Il sentait les yeux commencer à le picoter. Il tira les rideaux et la tête dans l'oreiller, laissa aller ses larmes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James et Sirius étaient assis à une table du Chaudron baveur.

-Bon, allez, dis-le !

-Dis quoi ? demanda Sirius un peu plus brusquement que ce qu'il aurait voulu.

-Ce qui ne va pas...Ca fait trois jours que tu es agressif, que tu ne nous parles qu'à peine...

-Moi ? Moi, je fais ça ? demanda Sirius, étonné.

-Oui, toi tu fais ça....Depuis cette histoire, dans la tour... Quant à Snape, je ne sais même pas comment il est encore en vie...

-James, je m'en veux de n'avoir pas été là pour Remus...

-Allons, tu ne vas pas rabâcher ça ! Si vraiment ça t'empêche de vivre, vas le voir et explique lui ! Mais ne te retourne pas contre nous, d'accord ?

-James, je ne peux veux-tu que je lui dise ? Je vais m'asseoir en face de lui, et lui balancer en pleine figure « Remus, je suis amoureux de toi ». S'il ne se fout pas de moi après ça, je crois que j'aurai de la chance !!! Tu as d'autres bonnes idées ? C'est vrai que je devrais me méfier, parce qu'à voir comment ça marche avec Lily Evans !

James haussa les épaules.

-Ouais, ben moi, j'essaie au moins ! Et elle finira bien par craquer ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. L'optimisme de James fit sourire Sirius. _En plus_, pensa-t-il, _il serait bien capable d'avoir raison !_

- en tout cas, si tu n'arrêtes pas, l'avertit James, c'est moi qui m'en mêle, compris ?

- Tu oserais faire ça ? demanda Sirius.

- Je vais me gêner, peut-être !

* * *

Allez, le dernier chapitre est pour bientôt....

Et avouez, vous avez cru qu'il se passerait quelque chose la nuit???? Et ben non...Pauvre Sirius!

Ou pauvre Remus, comme vous voulez... J'aime assez leur timidité, ça leur donne un côté fragile...Et j'avoue que ça me fait craquer...;-)))


	8. et fin!

Voilà le dernier chapitre. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La soirée était tiède, anormalement chaude pour une soirée de printemps. Sirius regarda le ciel. De gros nuages noirs arrivaient doucement, menaçants, par l'ouest. Il y aurait un orage cette nuit, c'est sûr ! Pourquoi James lui avait-il donné rendez-vous à la lisière de la forêt ? Quel projet avait-il encore en tête ? Sirius sourit malgré tout. Il faisait confiance à son ami, et le suivrait, quoiqu'il arrive...Il pressa le pas et arriva aux premiers arbres. Apparemment, il était le premier. Il s'assit sous un chêne et attendit....

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Remus arrangea le col de la veste qu'il avait passé par-dessus sa robe. Certes, il ne faisait pas froid, mais il prévoyait que la soirée serait longue, et en cette saison, il ne faisait pas encore très chaud. James avait encore du trouver une idée tordue, et en temps que préfet, il préférait savoir ce qu'il avait en tête plutôt que l'apprendre par les professeurs. Il regarda le ciel. Un orage se préparait. Quand même, James aurait pu lui donner rendez-vous au château ! Il détestait la pluie. Après tout, peut-être seraient-ils rentrés avant l'orage, les nuages étaient encore assez loin...Il arriva à la lisière de la forêt...

-Sirius ?!

Sirius se leva :

-Remus ?! Tu as rendez-vous avec James, toi aussi ?

-oui...

-Il ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant... En tout cas, j'espère, parce qu'on dirait que le temps va se gâter...

Les deux amis devisèrent un instant sur le temps. Les minutes s'écoulèrent.

-Je me demande ce qu'il a encore en tête, dit Remus, qui se dit que peut-être Sirius en savait plus que lui.

-Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, répondit ce dernier. Encore un coup contre ses amis les Serpentard, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

-En tout cas, j'espère que ça ne se finira pas comme la dernière fois, à l'infirmerie ! dit Remus.

Pendant le silence qui suivit, Sirius se demanda si James allait jamais arriver. Il avait des doutes sur le plan de son ami... Il regarda Remus.

Encore dix minutes.

Plus le temps passait, plus Sirius eut la certitude de connaître l'idée de James. Une certaine discussion lui était revenue en mémoire... « _Non, il n'aurait pas osé, tout de même _? »

Il les avait envoyés l'un vers l'autre, intentionnellement...Sirius eut un sourire...

-A quoi penses-tu, demanda Remus ?

-A James...Tout de même, il a de ces idées parfois !

Remus sourit également. C'est vrai qu'il avait de l'imagination !!!Ils se rappelèrent de certains tours...

Sirius profita d'un nouveau silence pour réfléchir. Il devait profiter de l'instant présent, mais comment ?

-Il commence à faire froid, dit Remus.

-Allumons un feu, ça le fera peut-être venir dit Sirius, qui ne voulait pas avouer que maintenant, il connaissait le plan de James.

Les deux amis firent un petit feu. C'est vrai que la tiédeur de l'air avait fait place à la fraîcheur de la nuit, d'autant que le vent s'était levé. Et Remus craignait le froid. De plus, la nuit et les énormes nuages noirs avaient envahi le ciel et on n'y voyait plus grand-chose. Remus se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer. Il était mal à l'aise, comme ça, en tête à tête avec son ami. Il avait trop de pensées qui s'agitaient. Des envies aussi...Il osait à peine le regarder.

Sirius cherchait vainement un sujet de conversation qui l'amène où il voulait...Il ne savait par où commencer. Finalement, il décida de jouer franc jeu :

-Remus, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

-Oui ?

-Je crois que je sais ce que James avait prévu...

Remus regarda son ami. La clarté des flammes jouait avec les cheveux de Sirius. Il était décidément très beau...

-Et c'est quoi, son plan ?

-Ca va peut-être te paraître ridicule...Sirius était gêné. Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Je crois qu'il voulait qu'on se retrouve seuls, tous les deux ...

-Tous les deux ? Remus avait du mal à comprendre.

-C'est de ma faute, je m'en veux de cette histoire, avec Snape...J'au du trop souvent lui en parler, je crois que ça l'a énervé et il m'a dit d'en discuter avec toi. Comme je n'osais pas, il a du arranger ce rendez-vous !

-Tu n'osais pas m'en parler ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je m'en veux tellement ...

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'en voudrais, tu n'as rien à voir avec ça...Remus le regardait, son ami lui paraissant de plus en plus énigmatique...

-Si, je m'en veux. Je...Je voudrais... je voulais être celui qui serait toujours là pour t'aider, pour te protéger, et j'ai failli...Sirius gardait les yeux baissés vers les brindilles qui brûlaient.

Remus se taisait. Est-ce que, par hasard...Sirius essayait de dire que...Remus secoua la tête, il devait certainement rêver...

-Remus, je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour...pour je ne sais pas quoi...

Remus ne disait toujours rien. Il avait oublié le vent frais. La seule chose qui le préoccupait maintenant, c'était ce que Sirius tentait de dire. Visiblement, il avait beaucoup de mal. C'était étonnant de sa part. Et c'était à moitié inquiétant. Ca devait être quelque chose de suffisamment grave...

-Je voulais dire... Il faut que je te dise... Sirius prit une longue inspiration et, d'un seul trait, sans regarder Remus et la voix très basse, il ajouta: je voulais dire que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Il sembla à Remus que ses pensées s'étaient toutes évanouies. Il devait avoir mal entendu. Il se rapprocha de Sirius en basculant de la position assis à la position agenouillé. Il était très près de Sirius.

-Sirius ? Je...je n'ai pas compris...

-Tu comptes beaucoup..."

Sirius releva la tête, le regard inquiet. Remus se pencha et pour toute réponse, risqua un baiser furtif. Sirius lui sourit...

"...pour moi" et Remus recommença, plus intensément cette fois-ci.

A ce moment, un coup de tonnerre retentit. Et une averse de fortes gouttes de pluie tomba sur eux. Ils se levèrent et se mirent à courir jusqu'au château. Ils franchirent la porte le plus discrètement possible et filèrent jusqu'à la salle commune des gryffondors. James et Peter les attendaient.

-Eh ! Vous êtes trempés ! Allez vous changez...Vous nous raconterez après ! dit James avec un sourire ironique à l'attention de Sirius.

Les deux garçons montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre. Quand Sirius ferma la porte, Remus était tout près de lui. Ils étaient ruisselants de pluie, mais Remus ne s'en soucia pas. Il regarda Sirius, et murmura :

-Pour moi aussi, tu comptes beaucoup.

Sirius sourit, le prit dans ses bras et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Et Remus dût reconnaître que c'était bien mieux qu'un baiser de conte de fées...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà. C'est le dernier chapitre, la fin de l'histoire.

J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu...J'aime bien le côté rêveur de Remus, et celui très prude de Sirius, non ?

Est-ce que vous préféreriez moins de chapitres mais des chapitres plus longs ???


End file.
